


Dreaming of a gigantamax christmas

by aroseandapen



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseandapen/pseuds/aroseandapen
Summary: Sonia is working too much, and Leon shows up at her window to change that.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Sonia
Kudos: 25





	Dreaming of a gigantamax christmas

Sonia chewed on the end of her eraser, staring down at her research notes and mulling over them. It helped tremendously to have trainers with their pokedexes catching pokemon and facilitating the field part of research, but even so there was a lot to be done. Her grandmother was the leading researcher in Galar, and as she said, a researcher’s work was never done.

Right now she–and thus Sonia–were focusing on the Gigantamaxing phenomena. Not every pokemon could do it, so what were the factors in a pokemon’s biology that triggered such a dramatic transformation?

They needed more data, doubtlessly. Right now she’d transfer her notes into her laptop, check what she had so far, and maybe after that–.

 _Tap tap_.

“Huh?”

Sonia sat up, turning her face towards the window and brushing her hair back behind her each in the same motion. A tapping sound, like talons on glass, distracted her from her work. She frowned, wondering if someone had sent a message to her with a flying type–and then wondered why they wouldn’t just use the mail service. A small girlish part of her hoped that it would be a romantic letter, written with pen and paper and sent the old fashioned way, by bird to tap on the window of their beloved. She sighed wistfully, thinking of books from just a century ago where that sort of thing was just common place.

 _Tap tap tap_.

And at her window of course, the tapping grew more insistent. She squashed her dreaming down and stood, crossing her room over to the window. Through the thin drapes she could make out a large shadow, and her frown deepened as her confusion grew. She drew open the drapes, and gasped at what she saw.

“Leon?!”

Right there, on the other side of the glass, Leon grinned at her from on top of his charizard. As soon as their eyes made contact, he grinned and waved at her, and his charizard gave a two-talon wave at her as well. Sonia was so dumbfounded by the sight that it took several beats for her to return the greeting at all, and she fumbled with the latch so she could yank her window up.

“Leon, what are you doing here?” she gaped.

His grin grew, and as if he wasn’t doing something completely and utterly ridiculous, he said, “What, can’t a guy visit his best friend from time to time?”

“I mean, of course, but–.” Sonia had to cover her face with her hands. She couldn’t believe him–and yet she was smiling all the same despite herself. “–usually someone would, like, _knock on the front door_ or something. You know, like a normal person?”

Leon leaned forward, resting his elbow on charizard’s neck to prop his chin up with a fist. “Sure, but since when was I a normal guy?”

Sonia rolled her eyes in fond exasperation. “Ok point taken. Are you going to come in then?”

She took a step back, giving Leon some space to enter, and watched as he climbed over his charizard’s back, muscles flexing as he hoisted himself up over her windowsill and then into her room. Once inside, he brushed himself off before he returned his pokemon to its ball, and smiled again at Sonia as he put it away.

“So, what are you doing up here? I sent you a message saying I was coming over, but you never responded,” he said, hands resting on his hips.

“You–oh, shoot!” Sonia’s eyes snapped to her bed, where her phone lay on the center of her duvet where she’d left it. She snatched it up and, sure enough, she had two unread texts from Leon. “I guess I set it to silent mode on accident again, I had no idea.”

“I figured. So what have you been doing that has you so distracted? Don’t tell me you’ve spent all day helping out the professor again.”

“No, of course not,” she said, but her eyes darted away. “I mean, really, I wasn’t helping out Grandma _all_ day, but I just got so caught up in the research fervor on my own so I guess I just… lost track of… time?”

She twirled a piece of hair around her finger, feeling silly as she said it. That made her sound like such a nerd, getting lost in researching and papers and notes and things, and she could just imagine the teasing words that Leon could shoot her in response. However, when she glanced at him, he was only nodding along with a knowing smile, as if he didn’t expect anything else.

“Yeah, I get that. Sometimes I get so wrapped up with training that we enter the field and then oops, the sun is setting and we’re not even half done yet.” His smile warmed with affection, still gazing over at her. It seemed to affect Sonia as well, whose cheeks warmed under the softened stare. “It’s really cool that you get so passionate over research and all. I bet once your grandma retires, you’ll be the next greatest professor in the region hands-down. No one else will even compare.”

The warmth in her cheeks grew hotter. “Aw… Leon…”

“But still,” he continued, an unusually serious look creeping into his expression. “You need to take a break sometimes. And that’s what I’m here for!”

She stopped twirling her hair around her finger, raising an eyebrow at him. “Really?”

He nodded and held a hand out to her. “Really. You and me, we’re going flying. Charizard’s all ready and everything, and he’s not going to take no for an answer!”

Sonia laughed. “Is that so? Well, I don’t want to disappoint Charizard, then.”

She took his outstretched hand, warmth tingling at her fingertips. Leave it to Leon to rescue her from the aching back of a long day of study. She didn’t know what she’d do without him.


End file.
